


Hoodie

by CaithyCat



Series: They Don't Know About Us: TyRus Request Fics [12]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Cyrus bumps into T.J....wearing his face.





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: Cyrus bumps into TJ wearing his bar mitzvah hoodie, and the awkward interaction leads to TJ telling Cyrus he likes him
> 
> This one was a long time coming and I got inspired by the first episode of the new season.

Humming to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk, Cyrus was in a good mood. He had just gotten back from London a few days ago and was still in a bit of a high from his fun and relaxing vacation.

Even though Andi and Buffy both abhorred his English accent, he loved doing it… until Walker showed him exactly how annoying it sounded. Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted. At least, now, people could actually understand what he was trying to say to them.

Realizing that he was parched from his walk in the sun, Cyrus decided to pop into the nearest convenience store to get himself a drink.

He scanned the shelves, trying to decide between fruit juice or flavored water. 

“… yeah, I’m here, what should I get?... Animal crackers and juice boxes, got it…. There’s a deal on fruit snacks, want me to grab some? Great.”

The familiar voice made Cyrus shift his gaze from the drinks towards it. At first, all he could see was a royal blue hoodie over a tuft of dark blonde hair, gray basketball shorts, and worn out sneakers standing in front of the snacks in the next aisle with a basket. The basket was soon filled with boxes of crackers and fruit snacks.

Then, as the figure turned, he saw it: his own joyful face staring back at him.

Grinning, Cyrus grabbed a bottle of apple juice and bounded over. “Hey, not-so-scary basketball guy!”

The other jumped slightly before breaking into a smile. “Underdog! Welcome back!”

T.J. looked good, Cyrus had to admit. He definitely got a haircut recently but it still looked fluffy, due to the lack of hair product. And it looked like he got taller, too. So did Cyrus but T.J. still towered over him by about half a head.

“How was London?” the jock asked.

“Ah-mazing! I can tell you all about it, if you have the time.”

T.J. pouted. “I’m actually just here to pick up some snacks for the kids at work.” As if remembering his task, he grabbed another couple boxes and dropped them in the basket. “The gym is having a summer camp program so I've been working.” 

Cyrus tried not to feel disappointed. He gestured to the basket. “How about I can help you carry this stuff back and tell you about some of the stuff I saw?” 

At that, T.J. perked up. “That sounds great!”

Smiling, Cyrus looked back down to his own face, staring back at him. “So… you actually wear that? I always figured people were too polite to tell me how dorky it was and they would never wear it in public.”

At first, T.J. looked confused but when Cyrus pointedly continued to stare at his chest, it probably dawned on him. 

The jock turned red. “Oh… um… well… uh… it’s comfortable. And soft. And, uh…”

He was so flustered that Cyrus had to giggle. “I’m glad you like it enough to wear it to work.”

 “The kids get a kick out of it.”

Cyrus blinked. “So, this isn't the first time you wore that out?” 

T.J. coughed. “L-Like I said... they get a kick out of it. The regular ones keep asking when you’re coming back to play with them again.” 

Done with the snacks, Cyrus followed T.J. back to the drink aisle.

“And what did you tell them?” he asked, as he helped the taller boy grab an assortment of juice boxes.

“When you feel like coming back. You’re always welcomed there, you know. The kids like you.”

Cyrus smiled. “Good to know.” 

T.J. chuckled. “They _really_ like you.”

“Are they the only ones?” Cyrus joked.

He figured T.J. would laugh at that, but to his surprise, the jock turned red.

“Uh…” he muttered something under his breath.

Cyrus cocked his head to the side. “What?”

“I said they’re not the only ones. Who like you, I mean.”

It was Cyrus’ turn to blush. He was almost afraid to ask for a further explanation, the bubble of hope in his chest growing stronger. But, it just seemed so impossible.

Still flustered and his ears red, T.J. led the way to the register. “They’d love to see you, if you come by. Today is a bit hectic though, but there aren’t too many kids on Friday. If you’re free then, I could use some help. Aside from my boss, I’ll be the only one working that shift. He won’t mind." 

“Great! It’s a date!” 

T.J.’s ears turned an even deeper shade of red. Cyrus couldn’t help himself from chuckling. 

All checked out, they divided the 4 bags between them and made their way to the Jackson Street Gym. On the way, Cyrus regaled T.J. with stories of his exciting adventure in London, all the places he went to, and the people he met. He even briefly spoke in a British accent and T.J. sincerely laughed and told him how cool he was.

Cyrus basked in the praise. T.J. always seemed to know the right things to say to him, making the feelings he had been stewing in all summer all the more confusing. 

Too soon for his liking, they arrived at the Gym. 

“So, Friday?” Cyrus asked as he handed his bags over (their fingers may have lingered).

 T.J. tilted his head in affirmative. “Friday. And, um, Underdog…” He trailed off, hesitating. Then, he smiled. “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

 Cyrus felt himself smile. “I missed you too, not-so-scary basketball guy.” 

With one last nod, T.J. turned around and entered the gym. Through the glass door, Cyrus watched in amusement as the teen was immediately swarmed by tiny bodies. T.J. was really amazing with kids. Cyrus allowed himself a few minutes to watch before reluctantly forcing his feet to move so he could be on his way.

 He couldn’t wait for Friday. And he was definitely digging out his own Bash Mitzvah hoodie from his closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to visit me at thinkingabouttyrus.tumblr.com!


End file.
